librat_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Corrin Royce
The protagonist of Fire Emblem Fates AU. Backstory Princess Pelagia Vasilakis/Yamato Kamui/Corrin Royce was born on Unipona/1/2298 to King Yamato Sumeragi and Mikoto Vasilakis in Castle Shirasagi. Sumeragi was surging with so much of Anankos’ power at the time of conception that it went into Corrin at the womb. She was given both a Valla name(Pelagia) and a Hoshido name(Kamui) by her parents to honor both worlds she belonged to. Her existence caused Sumeragi to wed Xenia in addition to his wife Ikona. Her mother also changed her own name to try to appease the unhappy masses. Once she was born, she could only stay on castle grounds. Though this applies to all royal children, it especially applied to her since Hoshido as a whole were not happy with Sumeragi cheating on his wife with an outsider or him fathering a child from said union. It was common street knowledge that people hated the new queen and princess, tho only a couple were foolish enough to openly say so. Kamui was a quiet and a bit shy as a child. She grew close to Hinoka around toddler age. Kamui may have mimicked all of her loved ones(parents, siblings, retainers), she showed other ways of admiring her big sister. She took to following her around and always wanting her around(naps, baths, play). She was usually babysat by Yukimura. She was stolen at 5 years old by King Garon after witnessing her father murdered by Garon. She spent her first couple nights in imprisonment crying in confused terror not knowing where she was, why no-one she knew was bringing her home or why her dad wasn’t coming back. She was punished for this, so she spent the next five weeks quiet and despondent. For whatever reason, Garon decided to “adopt” her, so it was ordered that she be renamed to “Corrin”. However, she started getting visited by a knight named Gunter. After him repeatedly showing kindness to her, she started trusting only him. Despite his efforts to protect her, she started losing her memories and identity within 3 weeks of solitary imprisonment. One day, Garon himself came to her cell with Gunter saying that he “forgives her” and that “his princess’s special home” is ready for her. He also appointed Gunter to personally watch over her. Corrin and Gunter were sent to the Northern Fortress; an old abandoned military base; to be dumped unless Garon finds something to do with them. It had a minimal staff(people who’ve been arrested for big nonviolent crimes, blackmail-related, nobles to be “taught a lesson”). Soon after being moved in, a pair of noble brothers; Jakob and Dwyer; are brought in as servants. The two are given tasks for teenage trainees despite being seven and four respectively. Despite this, Corrin quickly bonded with the two since they were the only other kids her age. Three weeks after they arrived, they were about to be “fired” until Corrin begged for them to stay. It was agreed that the boys would become her personal servants. The next year a Verdier noblewoman manages to get her son Silas to visit the fortress. He and Corrin end up meeting and strike an unlikely friendship. Those in charge warily go along with it, fearing that Garon might suddenly object and punish all involved. It went well until the next year. Silas snuck Corrin out to a secret picnic and the two were caught. He was forbidden from ever seeing her again. She was distraught at this punishment. It wasn’t until Iago hired someone to help erase her memories of Silas that she returned to a more stable place. Shortly after that, a mysterious new girl named Lilith showed up at the fortress and applied to become a maid. The fortress sort of just shrugged and went “well that’s new, fine, don’t mess it up”. Lilith immediately took to Corrin and the princess welcomed it, though she never really understood where that came from. They developed a close sisterly bond. The next year saw the arrivals of Felicia and Flora, two new twin maids there as bargaining chips. They were assigned to Corrin in order to keep all of the hostages in a convenient place. She befriended Felicia rather quickly, but Flora distanced herself. Personality Relations Her Castle Family Gunter: Jakob: Dwyer: Lilith: extremely close to; sister-like bond(hOw fitting!), Felicia: Flora: sees her as an aloof big sis; Her Nohrian Family Xander: Camilla: Leo: Elise: Her Birth Family Mikoto: Azura: Ryoma: Hinoka: Takumi: Sakura: Yukimura: Skills Nohr Princess class PS: Supportive: if paired with someone they have a bond with, grants +10 Hit Rate, +2 damage dealt, and -2 damage received CHQ "This ends now!" "I won't surrender!" "You won't stop me!" "For Hoshido!" (Birthright) "For Nohr!" (Conquest) "I make my own fate!" (Revelation) Resistance>Luck Plans Birthright: Conquest: Revelations: Category:Work: FE 14 AU Category:Canon Characters Category:Royce Family Category:Yamato Family Category:Vasilakis Family